The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Opening Credits Disney Presents THE GOOSE GIRL Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Co-Directed by Chris Williams Produced by Peter Del Vecho, PGA and Clark Spencer, PGA Executive Producer Jennifer Lee Story by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Clio Chang Don Hall Kendelle Hoyer Mark Kennedy Brian Kesinger Jennifer Lee Nicole Mitchell Pamela Ribon Jeremy Spears and Josie Trinidad Screenplay by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Nathan Greno Don Hall Jennifer Lee and Joe Mateo Based on the Original Fairy Tale by The Brothers Grimm Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Original Score by Alexandre Desplat Starring the Voice Talents of Kristen Bell Charlie Day Emily Blunt Josh Robert Thompson Amy Sedaris Second Part of the Credits Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Edited by Jeff Draheim Production Designer James Finch Associate Production Designer Mingjue Helen Chen Art Director Lisa Keene Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Kyle Odermatt Heads of Story Nathan Greno Mark Kennedy Head of Layout Rasoul Azadani Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Production Managers Nathan Curtis Monica Lago-Kaytis Tamara Boutcher Artistic Supervisors Story Jeff Snow Layout Jean Christophe-Poulain Animation John Hill Background Natalie Franscioni-Karp Scene Planning Thomas Baker Mark Henley Clean-up Animation Emily Jiuliano Effects Animation Marlon West CGI Animation Kiran Bhakta Joshi Color Styling & Compositing Maria D. Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Third Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editors Todd Toon Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Terry Porter Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann Karen Ryan Production Supervisor Liane Abel Dietz Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Simon Ward Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead Justin Stirling Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Story Senior Story Artist Burny Mattinson Lead Story Artist Jason Hand Story Artists Rejean Bourdages Jim Capobianco Ronnie del Carmen Chen-Yi Chang Sylvain Deboissy Kevin Deters Don Dougherty Tom Ellery James Fujii Ed Gombert Kevin Harkey Randy Haycock Michael Herrera Justin Hunt Sunmee Joh Barry Johnson Mark Koetsier Todd Kurosawa Michael LaBash Normand Lemay Robert Lence Leo Matsuda Ken Morrissey John Norton Kevin O'Brien David Pimental Toby Shelton Michael Surrey Simon Thelning Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Mark Walton Stevie Wermers-Skelton Additional Story Artists Keith Baxter Paul Briggs Louie del Carmen Randy Cartwright Lorna Cook David G. Derrick Jr. Jed Diffenderfer Will Finn Edmund Fong Doug Frankel Ryan Green McKenna Harris Tim Hodge Chris Hubbard Nora Johnson Nancy Kruse Michael Kunkel Benjamin Lane Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Tony Leondis Jenny Lerew Luis Logam Lauren MacMullan Steve Markowski Ted Mathot Natalie Nourigat Tom Owens Raymond S. Persi Brian Pimental John Puglisi Jeff Ranjo Carlos A. Romero Bob Scott Samantha Vilfort Dean Wellins Chris Williams Additional Dialogue by Kristen Bell Conrad Vernon Additional Story Material by Jim Reardon Chris Williams Additional Screenplay Material by Sara Parriott Pamela Ribon Josie Trinidad Editorial Associate Editors John K. Carr Mark Hester First Assistant Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas James D. Kirkpatrick Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editorial Support Lisa Linder Silver Visual Development Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Appelhans Dale Baer Armand Baltazar Tony Bancroft James Baxter Lorelay Bove Alfred "Tops" Cruz Andreas Deja Adam Dykstra Craig Elliott Paul Felix Brian Ferguson James Finn Natalie Franscioni-Karp Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Randy Haycock Mark Henn Michael Humphries Edward Li Dan Lund Jim Martin Kelly McGraw Bill Perkins Jean-Christophe Poulain Allen Tam Frans Vischer Scott Watanabe David Womersley Additional Visual Development Artists Manuel Arenas Barry Atkinson Thomas Cardone Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Seth Engstrom Guillaume Fesquet Nathan Fowkes Dennis Greco Ruben Hickman Tom Humber Bill Kaufmann Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Sam Michlap Simon Rodgers Lou Romano Jason William Scheier Armand Serrano Ric Sluiter J. Michael Spooner Henrik Tamm Jeff Turley Chuck Vollmer Fred Warter Michael Yamada Character Designers Tom Bancroft Tom Ellery Taipan Gandhi Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Don Hall Joe Moshier Bill Schwab Additional Character Designers Andy Bialk Craig Kellman Tony Siruno James Woods Prop Designers Tapan Gandhi J. Michael Spooner Location Designers Armand Baltazar Edward Li J. Michael Spooner Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Bolhem Bouchiba Nam Suk Cho Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoît Le Pennec Gary Mouri Armand Serrano Robert J. St. Pierre J. Michael Spooner Allen Tam George P. Villaflor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Additional Layout Artists William H. Frake III Mac George Tom Humber Rick Moore Bill Perkins Layout Assistants Marec Fritzinger Lisa Souza Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artists James P. Alles Kelly Baigent Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoit Le Pennec Jean-Christopher Poulain Allen C. Tam George Viilaflor Doug Walker Jennifer Yuan Background Background Artists Doug Ball James Gallego Michael Humphries Jerry Loveland Kelly McGraw Leonard Robledo Additional Background Artists Barry Atkinson Bill Kaufmann Ric Sluiter Dennis Venizelos Assistant Background Artist Youa Vang Background Retouch Artist Jeff Turley Scene Planning Scene Planners George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Assistant Scene Planner Karen Sickles Character Animation Annie Supervising Animator Mark Henn Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Joe Oh Mark Pudleiner Yoshimichi Tamura Gooslie Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators Caroline Cruikshank Mario Furmanczyk Bert Klein Hyun-Min Lee Falada Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Manuel Almela Robert Espanto Domingo Steve Horrocks Jakob Hjort Jensen Philippe le Brun Kevin O'Hara Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Dan Wagner Prince Geric Supervising Animator Randy Haycock Animators Jerry Yu Ching Bob Davies Mario J. Menjivar Bill Waldman Selia Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators Lou Dellarosa Mark Koetsier Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Enna/Talone/Finn Supervising Animator Russ Edmonds Animators James Baker Anthony Ho Wong Gilsa Supervising Animator Anthony de Rosa Animators Jared Beckstrand Tom Gately T. Daniel Hofstedt Ideca Supervising Animator Nik Ranieri Animators Brian Ferguson Steven Pierre Gordon Jamie Oliff Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Supervising Animators Dale Baer Frans Vischer Animators Michael Surrey Chris Wahl Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Supervising Animators Sandro Cleuzo Matt Williames Animators Cinzia Angelini Crystal Chesney Ralph Fernan Eric Koenig Queen of Kildenree Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators Joe Haidar Bill Waldman Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animators James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Animators Mael Gourmelen Jeff Johnson Additional Character Animation Antoine Antin Darlie Brewster Tony Bancroft Rune Bennicke David Burgess Jorge Capote Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Andrew Chesworth Mark Donald Rick Farmiloe Danny Galieote Dan Haskett Chris Hubbard James Hull Jay Jackson Dave Kupczyk Alex Kupershmidt James Lopez Linda Miller Frank Molieri Philip Pignotti Mark Pudleiner Wendy Purdue Stephane Sainte-Foi Guillermo Segui Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Theodore Ty Michael Venturini Stevan Wahl Kathy Zielinski Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Lead TBA Rough Inbetweeners TBA Clean-up Animation Annie Lead Key Assistant Animator Rachel Renee Bibb Key Assistant Animators Claudia Keene Kellie D. Lewis Helen Michael Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Dan Bowman Inna Chon Nicola Courtney Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Millet Henson Myung Kang Susan Lantz Jan Naylor Natasha Selfridge Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Gooslie Lead Key Assistant Animator June M. Fujimoto Key Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Celinda Kennedy Mike McKinney Brett D. Newton Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Jamie Bolio Dietz Toshio Ichishita Veronique Langdon Mary Measures Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Jody Kooistra Dietz Toshio Ichishita Mary Measures Tao Huu Nguyen Inbetween Animators James Burks Mac Spada Falada Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney Millet Henson Helen Michael Key Assistant Animators Sylviane Burnet Raymond Fabular Yelena Geodakyan Myung Kang Jenni McCosker Virginia Parmele Domingo Rivera Richard Smitheman Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bowman Manny DeGuzman Guy Duchet Debbie Forster Claudia Keene Anthony Koteh Diana LeBost Taik Lee Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Yoon Sook Nam Brett D. Newton Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Greg Checketts Cynthia J. French Diana LeBost Inbetween Animators TBA Prince Geric Lead Key Assistant Animator Dan Tanaka Key Assistant Animators Inna Chon Marcia Dougherty Lee Dunkman Emily Jiuliano Susan Lantz Jacqueline Sanchez Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Breakdown Artist Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Inbetween Animators James Burks Dietz Toshio Ichishita Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Selia Lead Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Marianne Tucker Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Inna Chon Susan Lantz Mike McKinney Lieve Miessen Don Parmele Natasha Selfridge Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Raymond Fabular Sean Gallimore Mary Measures Jan Naylor Don Parmele Breakdown Artists Diana Coco Aidan Flynn Jody Kooistra Inbetween Animators Ramya Black Kimberly Dwinnell Jody Kooistra Enna/Talone/Finn Lead Key Assistant Animator Don Parmele Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Gilsa Lead Key Assistant Animators Merry Clingen Lieve Miessen Key Assistant Animator Mike McKinney Assistant Animators Diana Coco Yoon Sook Nam Mac Spada Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Ideca Lead Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Lureline Kohler Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Randy Sanchez Assistant Animators Cynthia J. French Leticia Lichtwardt Eric Pigors Breakdown Artist Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators TBA Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Lead Key Assistant Animators Tracy Mark Lee Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators Eric Pigors Jacqueline Sanchez Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Lead Key Assistant Animator Trevor Tamboline Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Queen of Kildenree Lead Key Assistant Animator Vera Pacheco Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Tracy Mark Lee Helen Michael Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Additional Clean-Up Animation Coming soon! Effects Animation Effects Animation Lead TBA Effects Animators TBA Effects Key Assistant Animators TBA Effects Assistant Animators TBA Effects Breakdown Artists TBA Effects Inbetween Animators TBA CGI Animation CGI Modeling Artists TBA CGI Rigging Artists TBA CGI Simulation Artists TBA CGI Look Development Artists TBA CGI Layout Artists TBA CGI Animators TBA CGI Assistant Animators TBA CGI Effects Animators TBA CGI Lighting Artists TBA CGI Technical Directors TBA Color Styling & Compositing Color Stylists TBA Compositing Artists TBA Ink & Paint Artists TBA Technical & Artistic Support Technical Directors TBA Assistant Technical Directors TBA Animation Checkers TBA Final Checkers TBA Scanners TBA Pre-Production Technical Supervisor TBA Production Software Development TBA Video Reference Crew Video Reference Choreographers TBA Video Reference Costumes and Props TBA Video Reference Hair and Makeup TBA Video Reference Camera TBA Video Reference Audio TBA Video Reference Editors TBA Video Reference Support TBA Video Reference Actors TBA Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Crew Additional Animation by The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Additional Animation by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Additional Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on No. 85755 © 2021 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits